


Diesel Fuel and Cigarrette Smoke

by Ketakoshka



Category: D.Gray-man, Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-05 15:25:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4184949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ketakoshka/pseuds/Ketakoshka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was human once, before they ruined his life and made it better at the same time. He met his beloved in the process, but Allen's life is in danger. The Spark that made him more than human is slowly killing him, and Megatron will do anything to stop that outcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Diesel Fuel and Cigarette Smoke

Chapter 1: The Human with a Spark

The small form lying on the medic's table rolls over to slide off of it when he hears a familiar voice talking with the captured human. He sneaks to the door to listen in, and he smiles when he hears the bot threaten to squash the squishy if he doesn't get to the point. The smile slips away when he hears "the spark might kill him. Humans just aren't meant to house them."

Megatron comes in a short while later and lifts the tiny man to put him at eye level. "You were eavesdropping."

"So what?" Allen replies, eyes narrowing as if to dare the other to start something. "It's my body. I deserve to know what's happening to it."

"That's not the point! You were supposed to let me figure this out!"

"No, we're in this together! You're just being bullheaded like usual!"

"Bullheaded?! I'm not the one that refused to let Knockout look at him when you were ejected from Starscream's cargo hold and wound up with a concussion!" The albino's glare softens, and he relaxes in the decepticon's hold, making Megatron start to smile. "You know I can't help but worry about you..."

"But you shouldn't. I'm a squishy..." Allen's eyes are saddened and downcast; he hates that he's not like the other.

"Your shell may be, but you have a spark and therefore are a transformer. If anyone tells you differently, I'll tear their spark from their chest just for you..."

* * *

Buttoning up his black jacket, Allen walks outside to find Starscream's trine in a contest high above his head, and he waves, temporarily catching his friend's attention before continuing on down to the human village a few miles away. Every couple of weeks, Allen goes down to this place to buy groceries and spend some time among his birth species, and Megatron comes and picks him up when he's had enough.

The village barely qualifies as that, a small bazaar of sorts surrounded by eight buildings and tents, but some trips, it's more than Allen can stand. Too many people, too close of a space... So he quickly picks up a few things and turns to walk away when he hears a language he hasn't been exposed to in a few years, because deep in this desert, there's no reason to hear English. "These men say that they saw the specimen." Allen looks over his shoulder and disappears down an alleyway before darting off into the dunes; Megatron finds him a few minutes later.

"What happened?" the towering bot asks once they're safely inside the base.

"Humans... They're looking for me again."

* * *

Curled up in the decepticon's hold, Allen falls asleep that night, as he has since they broke out of containment. Megatron cradles him with a care that most would think he was incapable of possessing, his affection for the human with the spark greater than his hatred for the shell, for Allen had been there, trapped beside him for many years. He had been the experiment, a great achievement in the advancement of technology. He had been the cast away that no one would pay attention to if it disappeared. He was a freak among the conformists then and a freak among the entirety of humanity now. He doesn't care anymore


	2. Chapter 2: The Blood Spattered Ground

Chapter 2: The Blood Spattered Ground

The corpses are piled high as Allen walks through the sands around the village. He can still hear screams of pain and gunshots, and it brings a dark smile to his face. The villagers had been stupid enough to reveal his presence in the desert lands. Megatron was rightfully angry that they were after his beloved again… They had escaped their clutches. They should have been free, so why weren't they?

"You shouldn't be out here."

Allen looks up at Soundwave and brushes his spiky white hair from his eyes to see the bot better. They had only spoken a handful of times, but he has such a calming effect on the human that the violent urges that began welling up inside of the albino begin to dissipate. "I want to watch."

"Watch the fleshies be massacred? Is that your hobby now?"

"It might as well be." He picks at the silver lining of his favorite coat and continues on with his shadow tagging along. "If they would just leave me alone, this wouldn't happen all of the time." He laughs. "Well at least until Megs finally conquers this place."

They fall into a comfortable silence then, save for the agonized cries about a mile down the way, and then Soundwave asks a question that had been on the minds of many Decepticons in the recent days. "Is it true that you're dying?"

Allen stiffens, his fingers curling into claws. "Yes." His answer is simple, quick and straightforward. "I have been for quite some time now."

"Has Knockout…"

"He doesn't have a clue what to do with me."

"What about a different body… Transferring your mind to one of ours, a Mecha Allen if you will."

"We don't know if I'll be able to transfer… I don't want to get Megs' hopes up."

Soundwave promptly picks up the small human and carries him towards the sounds of violence, because he's too slow. "Did you know that medics are, at their spark, neutral to the causes when faced with saving a life?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that you should go see Rachet."

Confusion and worry crosses the albino's features, and he says, "I thought Rachet was an autobot… Why would an autobot save me?"

"Because you are a life, and that is his calling…"

"Megs wouldn't let me go."

"No, he wouldn't… But Starscream would take you if you asked… he knows where the autobots are hiding out… He would be a basket case if you wound up dying. And Megatron would certainly forgive him if the results are favorable."

"I can't ask that of him… I can't make him abandon his trinemates for me."

"I will then."


	3. The Most Idiotic of Ideas

Chapter 3: The Most Idiotic of Ideas

"This is a bad idea…"

Allen snorts. "You think?"

"Megatron is so going to kill me. At least if this goes wrong, we'll end up in the afterlife together." It was meant as a joke, but it takes a darker turn as the whitette in his cockpit goes entirely silent. "Allen, I…"

"The afterlife doesn't exist, Star… You and I both know that. All we are, are random segments of code, only to be overwritten by new codes and disappear." He leans on his hand as he stares over the ocean. "It's quite ridiculous really, how everyone puts their faith in a final ending when they should be worried about the life in front of them."

"And you wonder why Megatron wants to keep you alive."

"Because if I'm right then I'm gone forever?"

Starscream sighs and starts to glide down to the land that suddenly appears beneath them. "Precisely. I seriously doubt a code like yours could be replicated…"

* * *

After landing on the base despite the firepower aimed at them, Starscream and Allen are led to Optimus, but only after the mech tells Bumblebee of the human's desires. "My name is Optimus Prime." Allen snarls at that name. "What do you want with Rachet?"

"One of my own is dying… Knockout cannot help him." Loathing drips into the fighter jet's voice as he speaks, cradling the human in an effort to keep him hidden from view, and Allen clings to him. "Your stupid fleshies experimented on him and now their experiments are killing him. Rachet will try to fix it. I mean that he _will!_ Or Megatron will be over here faster than you can say 'Matrix of Leadership' and you will be the leader of no one."

"Star… That is enough. Put me down."

"But…"

Allen pushes hard at his chest plate and snaps at him with fire in his voice. _"Put me down!"_

"Yes, Allen…"

Surprise crosses the autobot leader's face as he beholds the small creature standing before him. "Hello, Prime… I am Allen… I am Megatron's bonded… And I beseech you to ask Rachet to help me… I don't exactly want to die… Not when Megs and I have so much left we want to do."


	4. A Spark and a Human Body

Chapter 4: A Spark and a Human Body

"How can that little… _thing_ be bonded to Megatron. I thought he was incapable of bonding with anyone."

Alone in the examination room with Starscream banished out to where he can be watched and the autobot medic still not coming in, Allen is left with a sinking feeling and nothing to do but listen to the squabbling outside by younger bots.

"He is, but this _thing…_ It's almost human!"

"Megatron with a human… Really? He'd sooner tear out his own spark."

'He thought about it,' Allen thinks and reclines on the operating table. 'I'm not sure he didn't try.'

"I bet he's going to die. I doubt Megatron will even care."

"You're probably right. Bet that little fleshy doesn't even realize…"

The sound of bashing metal draws the albino's attention, and a sharp voice calls out, "both of you, out of my bay!"

"Y-yes sir!"

The doors open to reveal a bot with an ambulance's paintjob, and Allen sighs with relief when he realizes who it is. He has a warm voice that relaxes the man further. "Hello, young one. My name is Rachet, and I'm the medic for the autobots." Deciding not to piss him off with sarcasm, Allen simply nods. "You need to tell me what happened to you if I can fix this…"

* * *

"Optimus!" The autobot leader turns around to find Rachet sprinting up behind him. "He's a sparkling!"

"As in a baby… a baby transformer?"

"Yes," he replies. "He's dying because he's supposed to evolve, but he can't because he's human." So wrapped up in his explanation, the medic doesn't even notice as the one he's speaking of come slinking out behind him. "I'm not sure I can fix this." Allen's heart sinks at those words, once again spoken far from him as if his feelings don't matter. "A spark and a human body just don't mix!"

And the two transformers quickly turn around when they hear a thump to find Allen lying comatose on the ground with a trickle of blood leaking from his mouth.


	5. Epilogue 1

Epilogue Part 1: The Funeral

"Where is he?"

_"He's dead."_

Starscream watches his boss with a sad look in his optics. The transformer is all frustration and grief, and the humans will die for what happened. The corpse is packed into a wooden box and buried in the earth by the decepticon's hands. He stands in silence at the mound of earth, his mouth clenched shut. His spark aches, and he thinks about tearing it from his chest again. They would leave him to rust by his bonded' grave... Forever and for always... Together to rust and decay, their code's destroyed by the ever changing programs installed on life's processors.

"When will they be finished?"

"Tonight, optimistically. Then we can home…"

* * *

_"Allen, you have to wake up now."_

_"I can't, Kanda."_ _"Yes, you can. You wouldn't leave him behind."_

_"But I can't leave you guys again. I lost all of you so long ago..."_

_"Lavi and I will be fine... Just live for a little longer."_

_"But I can't... I just can't."_


	6. Epilogue 2: The New Transformer

Epilogue Part 2: The New Transformer

_"Where is he?"_

_"Out."_

Megatron stands out in the middle of the water, staring up at the sky as two transformers participate in a climbing contest, only to suddenly fall down together and shoot upwards again. The one is Starscream who laughs at the glee emanating from the other, and this is the one that consistently loses to make the other feel better. The second mech is silver and red and glides on shaky wings from new use, but still he is graceful in his newness, a bright star in the sky.

The mech is beautiful. It is Allen, and Megatron smiles.


End file.
